


you can love him (but you can't keep him)

by only_more_love



Series: Endgame Responses [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Embedded Images, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_love
Summary: An Endgame-based SteveTony GIF set from Steve's POV.





	you can love him (but you can't keep him)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[you can love him, but you can't keep him](https://pencap.tumblr.com/post/143132395230/you-love-him-you-do-and-heres-the-miracle)  
  
Requested by [anonymous](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/184853373903/hi-do-you-take-requests-for-gif-sets-ive-had-a).  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/viewing. If you'd like to reblog this, you can find it [here on Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/post/184923896768/you-can-love-him-but-you-cant-keep-him). If you have a request or a prompt, please direct message me on Tumblr or [send me an ask](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com/ask) over there. I don't bite. ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. I respond to all comments, though sometimes it takes me a while.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage on various Marvel Discord servers.


End file.
